After the Ball
by Lozzypop
Summary: Terrorising the Jellicles did hold a certain charm. Crashing the Jellicle Ball, kidnapping the Jellicle leader, and frightening the life out of many of the kittens and cats alike. One thing was for sure, the Jellicles would remember this for a long time.
1. Chapter 1

Author note: I'm not entirely sure why I'm publishing this. I wrote it such a long time ago now, but finding it on my hard drive made me smile. I'm still not 100% happy with the flow of it so any suggestions will be welcomed.

Just a brief warning, this is a slash fic, perhaps a mildly disturbing slash fic depending on your point of view about the characters involved. I've tried to make it seem as plausible as this pairing can be, so I hope you enjoy.

* * *

All in all it had been a successful night. Terrorising the Jellicles did hold a certain charm. Crashing the Jellicle Ball, kidnapping the Jellicle leader, and frightening the life out of many of the kittens and cats alike. One thing was for sure, the Jellicles would remember this for a long time.

"Maccy boy you've outdone yourself this time," he chuckled to himself as he reclined on what could only be described as a small throne. The large room he occupied was otherwise deserted; Macavity liked time to himself, to plot and plan his next deed.

The sound of raised voices outside brought a smirk to his lips, he knew that it would have only been a matter of time before this certain visitor decided to pay him a visit, and he also knew that there wasn't much that the guards would be able to do to keep him out.

A somewhat stressed henchcat poked his head around the door.

"Sir, there's someone to see you, says he won't wait."

Macavity allowed a look of amusement to graze his features, being proved right was one of his more enjoyable activities.

"Send him in."

If any of the Jellicles happened to be present at this moment they would have been shocked at who stepped into the room. For it appeared to most that this silver tabby was not one to make housecalls to sworn enemies of the tribe. He stood silently, glaring at the figure sat in the throne. In the moments that followed, Macavity had time to admire his handiwork on the Jellicle second-in-command. Claw marks stood out against his silver colouring, dried blood that had neglected to be washed out, knotted his fur.

"Oh Munkus, look at what that wicked Macavity did to you. Does it hurt?" Macavity spoke in a high-pitched voice, obviously in a mocking imitation of a certain golden queen from the Junkyard.

"Knock it off, Mac," Munk growled, "You know why I'm here."

Macavity chuckled,

"Indeed. Tell me, has playing the hero been too much for you this time?"

Munk's response to that question was a merely another glare.

"Why did you do that, and last night of all nights?"

"I have a reputation to uphold, Munkus. I can't let the kitties start to think of me as just a fairy story. Besides, you dived right into the fracas back there, I wonder why you didn't let Alonzo attack me first?"

"You already know why, I'm the Jellicle protector, the first line of defence. Don't you think they would have suspected something if I held back. Besides, if I'd let you two fight first, one of you would probably be dead right now."

"Safe money would be on Alonzo," Mac grinned wickedly.

"So now let me ask you something. Why didn't you go easy on me? I pulled my punches why didn't you?"

"Oh you know you like it rough," Mac smirked, then became serious, "If I had 'gone easy on you' would you have backed down?" Mac paused to give Munk a chance to reply, when none came he shook his head, "You wouldn't so I had to make you. It's simple really. To tell you the truth I'm actually surprised you managed to sneak away with all those nasty looking wounds, surely Demeter would want to take care of her protector."

"Demeter is a good friend to me, and one which you should stop terrorising."

"Where's the fun in that? You know this is what I do, I don't pretend otherwise. Now you, on the other paw; doesn't it feel like you're betraying her, every time you come here? For someone with a hero complex you certainly have your priorities in a twist."

Munk remained in stubborn silence.

Macavity chuckled, "Now that the interrogation is done with, get over here, someone has to clean up those wounds if we don't want to see a handsome silver tabby get an infection and keel over."

Reluctantly Munk headed towards the ginger tom and allowed himself to sink to the ground at Macavitys' paws,

"I really don't know why I come here sometimes," he growled half-heartedly, not having the energy to continue to reprimand the Napoleon of Crime.

"Would you like me to remind you?" Macavity leant toward him, and gently licked a wound on the silver tom's neck, cleaning it of any blood. Macavity wasn't content with just that, and began to nibble Munk's ear.

Munk squirmed away from him,

"I'm still mad at you."

Macavity sighed and returned to cleaning his wounds and Munk soon followed suit with a sigh of his own.

"I shouldn't be here with you, Mac. The Jellicles look to me to protect them, and meanwhile here's me in bed with the enemy."

"We're not in bed, Munkus, though you won't hear any complaints from me if that's your plan for the night."

"You know what I mean," Munk hissed, as Macavity's tongue ran over a particularly tender spot.

"Well, I apologise if I'm a problem."

"It's not you who is the problem, it's your reputation. How far would you actually go to keep that up? Would you kill for it?"

"You already know the answer so don't ask the question, it's tiresome."

"Would you kill me?"

"I have no reason to kill you, dear boy. You are far more of an attraction to me alive than dead. I may be a twisted bastard but necrophilia is not one of my favourite pastimes."

"Be serious for once, Mac. You know as well as I do that one of these days it may come down to one of us having to kill the other. After tonight Deuteronomy may want you dead, he already sees you as a threat to the tribe, who knows what he thinks now?" Munk turned to face Macavity, leaning in close towards him, "If orders are given that you are to be killed, I'm the one who will have to do it. Doesn't that worry you at all? Because it scares the hell out of me."

"You worry too much, Munkus." Macavity smiled, "And as someone who cares for your mental wellbeing I advise you to relax and enjoy," he took the silver tabby by the shoulders and pushed him back against the throne, then he slowly trailed his tongue up Munks' neck and along his jaw, "Comfy? Then we'll begin."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Well, here's the final part. I hope you enjoy

* * *

"Munkustrap."

Munkustrap knew Old Deuteronomys' voice well enough to stop dead in his tracks once he heard it.

"Sir, I thought you were back at the Vicarage wall," Munkustrap bowed in a gesture of respect for the leader, "What brings you back to the Junkyard?"

"A matter I must discuss with you, immediately."

"Would you like to head to the tire, Sir? You'll be more comfy there."

Munkustrap was concerned for the Jellicle Leader's welfare lately, after all, as second-in-command he knew what was best for the tribe and it certainly flourished under Deuteronomy's watchful eye. But that wasn't just it, for as long as Munkustrap could remember, Deuteronomy had been Jellicle Leader, and Munkustrap was painfully aware of Deuteronomy's age and the frailness that so often came with it.

"No, this won't take long, Munkustrap. Did you enjoy your outing tonight?"

"I…I was not away long, Sir. I left Alonzo in charge of the Junkyard, he is more than capable."

"That is not what I mean, I share your faith in Alonzo's ability and commitment to the tribe, it is yours I wish to question."

Munkustraps' jaw dropped, "What do you mean?"

"I couldn't foresee a problem at first, after all this is your own business and it wasn't affecting your duties as far as I could see. But now, even after what he did last night you still go to him. I can't allow it, Munkustrap."

He knew, Munkustrap wasn't sure how, but Deuteronomy knew all about his relationship with Macavity.

"You don't have to say anything, but I want you to take note of this. By sunset today I expect you to either break it off with him, or resign your position as second-in-command. You have to make a decision for the good of this tribe, and I pray that it is the right one."

The inside of Macavitys' lair was like a maze, many a poor soul had tried to escape only to get lost in its labyrinth-like passageways, but Munkus raced through them, knowing the way off by heart. He had to get to Macavity, and get to him soon. The decision he had to make was spinning in his head; should he abandon his tribe or his lover?

It seemed like forever before Munkustrap saw the heavy door of Macavity's throne room, the very room he had been in only hours earlier. Ignoring the guard stood outside, he pushed against the door.

"See 'ere, you can't go in there," the guard pulled Munkus away from the door, "The Boss 'as important business goin' on and 'e'd 'ave me guts for garters if I let you in."

"His business can wait," Munkus pulled his arm from the guards' grasp and yanked open the door. Macavity was inside talking to a tall, white Persian, a certain Lady Griddlebone.

"Oh, Maccy darlin'. It's your lover," Griddlebone purred, drawing out the word lover, "Well don't just stand in the doorway, Munkus, come and give me a kiss."

Her tone was teasing, as always.

Macavity raised an eyebrow, ignoring Griddlebone, "This had better be good," he murmured.

"It is. Griddlebone, nice to see you, now get out."

"Nice to see your manners have improved, Munkus. Unfortunately, me and Maccy have business to do, so tough luck."

"You heard what he said, Grid. Close the door on your way out, we'll talk later."

Grid flounced out, "Honestly, if I didn't think you were about to get some, Mac, I might be insulted." She said as she pulled the door closed.

"Well, I can't say I condone you bursting in here in my office hours, but I think I like this side of you, all worked up and agitated, very appealing."

"I'm not here to jump your bones, Mac."

"Pity."

"Deuteronomy knows."

Macavity chuckled, "Is that what this is all about? Of course Deuteronomy knows, I could have told you that."

"You told him?!"

"Now, now, I am not the type to kiss and tell. Deuteronomy is simply a good leader. Now I know what you're thinking, but somewhere in me is some respect for the old guy. He can sense the energy of his tribe as a whole, he feels the vibrations and seeks the source of them. Believe me Munkus, this thing between us, it made some pretty big vibrations."

"He says I have to choose, between you and the tribe."

The amusement faded from Macavity's face,

"So you're here to say goodbye then."

"I…I don't know, I haven't decided."

"Oh, dear boy, I beg to differ, you'd made up your mind the second he told you, all this 'indecision' is just for my benefit."

"No. No, it isn't."

"As long as I've known you there is only one thing you have ever wanted, well maybe wanted is too much of a strong word, 'aspired' fits the bill so much better. You aspired to be leader of the Jellicle tribe, it's in your nature, in your blood. You can't convince me that you'd give it up for a criminal."

"Could you?"

"We're not talking about the Jellicle Leadership are we?"

"We're talking about this life, Mac. Your lair, your henchcats, your less than legal activities. Could you give them up, if I asked?"

"This is how I live Munkus, if I asked you to join me and work here could you?"

"No, but…"

"It is exactly the same thing you're asking me, to go against my 'morals', my standards. You can't do it, and neither can I."

"Then, I guess this can't work."

"Doomed from the start if you ask me," Macavity let out a dry laugh, "Now, chin up, dear boy, you've given me enough memories to keep me warm on those chilly nights, and it was fun while it lasted."

"If it's worth anything. I'll miss this."

"Sure you will, do me a favour, get lost. Go back to the Junkyard, settle down with Demeter or someone." Macavity laughed at Munk's disgusted expression, "Yes, I know, not your type. Go on, go now before I change my mind, and keep you prisoner in here. I am tempted to tell you the truth, all those chains in the dungeon," the Hidden Paw grinned wickedly, causing a snort of laughter from Munk, however the silver tabby quickly sobered.

"Next time we meet will probably be to fight each other."

"I can take you."

Munk laughed, "Until next time then."

"Until next time." Mac replied as the door closed.


End file.
